


Anti-Baseball

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you obviously haven't played kiddie league. I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents," Xander in Nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Baseball

****

Anti-Baseball

Xander was thrown into the house like a garbage bag, which was ironic since garbage bags were usually tossed _outside_ , still the only bag he felt like at the moment was garbage. His jaw was the first body part to hit the floor. Ouch. He could still feel his baseball cap falling off his head through the pain. 

"Tony," his mother gasped, hurrying out of the living room to the front door where his father stood looming over him. Xander looked up at his mother, expecting her to scowl at his dad for the brutal way he shoved Xander inside.

She frowned, hands on her hips. "What if the neighbors saw you?"

Then again. 

"Be glad I got his sorry ass home before the coach beat the shit outta him!"

His mother gasped again. "The coach wanted to beat him? Should we press charges?"

Xander gave her a look. 

"Shouldn't have wasted my time watching some stupid kiddie league." His dad stepped over his body to make his way to the living room, grabbing a beer bottle on the way. 

Xander clenched his jaw, unable to hear more insults. It was bad enough when the coach had yelled at him in front of his teammates and their parents because he was the reason the team lost the game. He didn't need the extra abuse. He got up and went to stand next to the couch his father was sitting on, focused on the TV. "I didn't ask you to come," he grumbled. 

One disinterested glance, before his dad's focus went to the TV again. "Get out of my sight."

"You were the one who wanted me to join in the first place." Xander fumed.

"I said…"

"I _hate_ sports! Never wanted to join the team!" Xander shouted on the top of his lungs. To get your point across you have to yell and the louder you yelled the clearer you'd be heard. Household rule number one. 

"And what is it you like? Reading your cartoon magazines?" There was a ridiculing chuckle that made blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

"I'm quitting the team."

His dad took a sip from his bottle. "You're not."

"I am." His dad didn’t reply to that. "I am!" The shout didn’t get his father's attention. Xander snatched the stupid beer bottle and threw it to the floor with frustration. It broke in little pieces and the liquid stained the carpet. His father's bloodshot eyes looked scarier all of a sudden. "I am," Xander confirmed weakly, nervously taking one step back.

"You little freak!" His father grabbed him by the collar with one hand, the other went to unbuckle his belt. Xander squirmed in fear, not believing that his dad would actually go for the belt. He was thrown to the floor and two sharp lashes carved his back. 

"Tony!" Xander heard his mom yell. "Relax. There's another bottle in the fridge."

His eyes snapped shut, feeling the pain on his back and anticipating more to come. However, he just felt a tender hand on his shoulder. "C'mon," his mom whispered. "Let's check your back." 

Trying his hardest not to glance at his dad, Xander let his mother lead him to the bathroom, leaning into her gentle touch. He knew it was better to deal with his bruises as fast as possible before they left marks. Or else he might have to explain them to his friends and strangers, which was against another household rule. Shush, shush and shush. 

**The End**


End file.
